Eddie Knox
Eddie Knox is one of the playable characters in the Guitar Hero series. He appears for the first time in Guitar Hero II, but returned in Guitar Hero: World Tour. There has been no official statement describing why Eddie Knox was not included in Guitar Hero III. He is a greaser, which means he follows trends established in the 1950s (which represent the birth of rock, in the form of rockabilly). He appears on the cover of the Xbox 360 version of Guitar Hero II, along with Casey Lynch. Biography When he's not cruisin' in his '55 Chevy, Knox brings his hard-working rock to any stage he sets foot on. A real road dog, Knox claims that as long as he's got his hollow body and his pomade, he ain't too far from home. -- Guitar Hero II, Guitar Hero World Tour, and Guitar Hero: Metallica (where "Chevy" is replaced with "hot rod") in-game bio Following up a childhood dream of becoming a magician, Eddie has found success moonlighting as a modern Houdini. His disappearing act is beyond belief... often leaving no trace save a number on the pillow. -- Guitar Hero 5 in-game bio (right) in Guitar Hero II]] Appearance Guitar Hero II Eddie Knox has two outfits, one available at the start of the game, and one available for purchase in The Store. Reno With this outfit, Eddie is wearing a torn shirt exposing his chest and heavily tattooed arms. He is also wearing normal jeans with a belt. Vegas Eddie Knox is a cat who ain't afraid to look his best. As long as his hair is in place, he's as comfortable in old jeans as he is in these swanky duds. - Shop description In this outfit, Eddie wears a jacket with a shirt underneath, and is wearing pants that look like the jacket. His sideburns also mysteriously disappear. Also, the sleeves of his jacket cover up the majority of Eddie's many tattoos, and somewhat not noticeable, the visible tattoos slightly change position when compared to his "Reno" outfit. Guitar Hero World Tour :Torso: Ratty Rod Top :Pants: Ratty Rod Jeans :Shoes: Zebra Skin Kickers :Accessories: MackEnchow (left arm), True Chains (right arm) He doesn't wear accessories in the Wii and Playstation 2 versions. Guitar Hero: Metallica In Eddie's default outfit, he wears a plain white t-shirt, dark ripped jeans, a black fingerless glove on his right hand, a studded watchband with a skull in the middle, and spiked boots. Eddie also sports the same tattoos from GHWT. Torso: Very Casual Pants: Metal Head Basics Shoes: Spikes On The Side Accessories: Skull Piece (left arm) and Fingerless (right arm) Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Eddie's default outfit in Smash Hits looks similar to his default outfit from World Tour. Guitar Hero: Van Halen Eddie wears the exact same outfit from World Tour and Smash Hits except he wears Spikes On The Side instead of Zebra Skin Kickers. Guitar Hero Live While not appearing in the game physically, Eddie's name is shown to be one of the nine opponents in GHTV's Premium Shows. Songs associated with Eddie Knox ''Guitar Hero II'' Quickplay Songs *"Rock This Town" - The Stray Cats *"Psychobilly Freakout" - The Reverend Horton Heat *"Misirlou" - Dick Dale *"Mr. Fix-It" - The Amazing Crowns *"Soy Bomb" - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives Trivia * Eddie Knox is unlockable as a bonus character in Quickplay+ in Warriors of Rock by obtaining rank 13. * In early builds of Guitar Hero II, Knox was named both Dax Deville and King Kendall in various places. Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters